


Pidge's Scarring Dream

by Roiga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, F/M, Marriage, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roiga/pseuds/Roiga
Summary: Walking down the aisle seemed like a dream come true. Time stood still as I remembered the first time I laid eyes on my future husband to be!Katie couldn't wait to be married to the love of her life, Coran.





	Pidge's Scarring Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic that I wrote with my cousin awhile back so please don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Pidge's POV 

Walking down the aisle seemed like a dream come true. Time stood still as I remembered the first time I laid eyes on my future husband to be! My arm locked with Shiro's as he walked me down the aisle, an anxious smile crossed my face. My long light green dress flew behind me as I discreetly rushed to the podium. The sleeves of the dress hung just below my shoulders and the design covering my dress represented something of an ocean breeze and my lions sense of individuality. Allura did my hair curled with multiple diamond hair clips and one sunflower pin in it. With the veil covering my face, Shiro finally gave me away to my one and only love, Coran! Lance had us repeat after him as he read us our vows. As the clock struck 3pm Coran leans in to kiss the now Mrs. Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe...

As Coran's lips are centimeters away from mine a loud blaring alarm shook me awake! Jumping out of my bed and falling face first onto my floor, my screams echoing throughout the Castle of Lions:  
"AHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Gasps* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh!" 

The Paladins burst into my room with their bayards at the ready, wondering why I was screaming bloody murder. All at once they ask, 

"What's wrong? Is everything all right? Are you okay?" 

"Nononononono I AM CERTAINLY NOT OKAY!!!" 

And just as I inform Shiro, Lance, Keith, and Hunk that I was not okay Coran walks in with towel around his waist and another wrapped in his hair. Screaming again, I push all of the Paladins out of my way and sprint to the Altean pool, climbing up a pillar to get to it and crawl my way to the water, which securely keeps me from falling. 

"They'll never find me here," I think to myself as Lance runs right underneath and past me, calling the others to follow him. 

Unfortunately, Coran is slower than the others and when he runs by he notices me in the pool. Frantically climbing up to the pool to rescue me, I uncomfortably witness his towel inching its way off his body and onto the floor 15ft below us, revealing everything that was hidden underneath.

"Oh no! Now my hair wont dry properly... but it is all worth it for you, Pidge! I'm coming, are you okay?!" Exclaims Coran 

Again screaming,  I risk falling out of the pool and run full speed out the door. I jump into my lion and fly out of the hanger. The Paladins and Coran come into the hanger a second too late and watch me fly out. 

***

Coran's POV 

While washing my gorgeous, red locks of hair, a blood curdling scream caused me to drop my shampoo bottle. Slipping on the shampoo, I fell to the bottom of the tub and panic stricken rushed for my towels. I ran down the hall to Pidge's room and saw the Paladins already there. They asked Pidge if she was okay, as I pushed my way through the doorway. Again, she screamed and shoved past me, running away. I chased her into the pool room and noticed that Pidge, beyond my belief, was in the pool. I didn't know how she got there, but none of that mattered to me as I tried to climb up after her. Unfortunately, my towel slipped off my head and gracefully fell to the floor. Upset, I couldn't help but comment how my hair was now ruined. I didn't understand why Pidge jumped out of the pool in fear of me and ran to her lion. Did my hair really look that bad? 

*** 

Pidge's POV 

The Paladins kept trying to contact me, but I would not answer. 

"I mean how could I!? It was one of the most embarrassing and scarring dreams I have ever had! I have never even thought of Coran in that way! What was my brain thinking?" I said to myself After a few hours I finally felt comfortable enough to head back to the Palace. I quietly get out of my lion and again run to my room. Right as I lay down on my bed Lance annoyingly opens my door and pridefully walks to my bed. 

Seeing him come closer to me, I think "Of course Lance is the one who sees me come back, of course it is...." 

***

Lance's POV 

On my way to the bathroom I could hear Pidge's footsteps running behind me. I turn around and see her swiftly rush to her room.

"Hehe! I've got you now Pidge! There is no running away from me this time!" I whisper while walking to her carefully closed door. 

With a harsh shove of my two hands I swing the door open and strut to her bed. All the while Pidge is frowning at me. I sit on the end of her bed and look at her straight in the eye, saying, 

"Pidge, I understand what you are going through, but you've gotta talk about your feelings to someone. I don't know what is going on with you, however, I think I have an idea... It is your body isn't it? No need to worry, everybody goes through it. It is known as P-U-B-E-R-T-Y." 

"NO LaNcE STOP! THATS NOT IT!" She cringes, putting her hands over her ears, weirdly wanting to block out my advice.

"Oh you see, don't worry your voice will get deeper soon. I heard that voice crack when you said my name" I pull her hands off her ears, wanting her to hear my well thought-out puberty advice.

"NOOO girls don't go through voice change Lance!"

"Well...wait what? Um okay whatever, I don't really believe that, but fine. What is going on with you?"

Scared and kinda jumpy, Pidge looks away from my gaze and states:

"I don't wanna talk about it." 

I poke her continually on the cheek and repeat multiple times,

"Oh come on you can tell me!"

officially annoyed, Pidge yells,

"FINE! I...I had a dream last night. About... about Coran and ummm me. We were getting *gulp* married." 

"WHAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ohhhhhhhh Pidge has a crush on Corannnn!"

"NOOO I DON'T I SWEAR!" 

Ignoring Pidge's last comment, I run to the paladins yelling "PIDGE LOVES CORAN!!!" They all stop and drop what they are doing, still confused about what I just said, Hunk heads to Pidge's room asking her what I was talking about. The rest of the Paladins, including me, follow.

"Umm Pidge, Lance said you are in love with Coran?"

Pidge furious at me replies to Hunk, "What! NO! I just had an embarrassing dream that I *chokes* married Coran..."

After Pidge finished explaining herself all the Paladins in sync, replied,

"CORAN CORAN THE GORGEOUS MAN!"

That day marked the worst day of Pidge's life, and I am never going to let her forget it.


End file.
